OliverxJames: No Longer Afraid?
by WinryTsubaki294
Summary: Oliver x Personified!James. Oliver is a newer vocaloid, and James is his pet bird, hence the "Personified!" part. Also, the song would be "I Wouldn't Mind" by He Is We.


~_Merrily we fall out of line, out of line. I'd fall anywhere with you, I'm by your side. Swinging in the rain humming melodies, we're not going anywhere until we freeze.~_

I lie on the couch with Oliver nuzzling his face into my neck. His breathing was soft, slow and steady. It was almost as though he had fallen asleep.

His arms hugged me tightly, and I couldn't help but hug back. My heart still fluttered uncontrollably. Yet, I didn't mind. It was a happy, comforting feeling.

If I could have stayed that way forever, I knew that I wouldn't mind it. But I knew we wouldn't lie like that forever. That eventually he would wake up, and that my heart would hurt because I missed him. Even when he was near, I missed the way it felt to have him hug me, to tell that he loved me, too.

The rain hit against the roof. The storm outside was just enough to fill the whole house with a calm feeling. You could hear the wind blowing, but I knew we were safe.

Oliver moved a bit, waking up. "H-uh?" He mumbled, pulling his head up off of my neck. "Sorry…"

I smiled warmly, hoping for him not to leave. "It's okay, I don't mind."

Oliver tightened his arms around me, hugging me closer. I blushed and pulled him closer to me, so that his eye was right over mine. He looked away, so I couldn't see into his eye. I could tell he was blushing.

_~I'm not afraid anymore, I'm not afraid.~_

Oliver looked back into my eyes, this time not looking away, even though he was blushing. "I'm sorry…" He whispered, as I hugged him tighter.

"Sorry for what?" I let my hands run through his golden blonde hair. It was always nice to run my hands through his hair, I didn't know why, though. That's just the way it was. To be honest, I didn't mind it.

Oliver blushed even more. "I love you…" He said, voice trailing off.

"I love you, too," I replied. Of course I loved him. I loved him in more ways than one, but I don't think he knew. I didn't think he would ever know.

Oliver shook his head. "No you don't…" a tear ran down his face. "Not like this…"

I wiped the tear from his face, hugging him closer to me. "What do you mean?"

I had to ask, I didn't want to be wrong and get hurt.

_Forever is a long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side._

Oliver started crying a bit more. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I didn't mean to hurt you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, wiping the tears from his eye. "You didn't hurt me. I promise."

He shook his head, still crying. Slowly he leaned down towards me and nuzzled against my neck again.

"I'm getting ready to hurt you, then," he said, looking up again. He blushed a bit.

_~Carefully we'll place for our destiny. You came and you took this heart and set it free.~_

Oliver leaned down and kissed me for the first time.

Imagine feeling the happiest you have ever been, then imagine your heart breaking at the same time. Then, imagine kissing the person you've loved for three years, plus the last two emotions. Can it really even be described?

Slowly, I kissed him back. I could feel my entire body tense, wanting to remember this feeling forever.

It took a few seconds before Oliver pulled away. "I-" His voice faltered and he started crying again. He hugged me closer, crying almost as much as the day I met him.

I hugged him back, assuring him that it was okay.

_~Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me. I'm torn, I'm torn, to be, right where you are ~_

"Listen, okay?" I asked, trying to stop Oliver from crying. "I love you. I _really_ love you." I wiped his eye again. "I'm not… I'm not afraid anymore," I said, kissing him again, softly.

When he kissed back, I thought my heart was going to turn into Jell-O. It was so comforting and happy to be kissed by the person you thought for sure would never love you back.

"I'm s-sorry, James…" Oliver said, pulling away and hugging me tighter.

_~I'm not afraid, anymore, I'm not afraid. Forever is a long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side.~_

He smiled a bit, still blushing. "I… I've loved you for a long time. And… I had to tell you… That was the best way I knew…"

I couldn't help but smile. I had loved him for three years now, and I had never even thought that he might, one day, love me back. Though, after kissing him like that, I had hope.

_~Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile; I wouldn't mind it, at all. I wouldn't mind it, at all.~_

Oliver smiled and hugged me again, almost making my heart stop. How could he not see the way I felt about him? How could he not tell just how much I loved him?

Oliver sniffled a bit, no longer crying. "I love you."

I smiled, running my hands through his hair. "I love you, too, and I always will."

_You so know me, pinch me gently. I can hardly breathe. _

My breath caught in my throat as Oliver kissed me again, this time longer and more confident than the last two times. It was almost as though an invisible fire spread throughout my entire body. The rain was still beating of the roof, and I realized it was getting rather late.

But tonight, I wasn't going to make Oliver have a bedtime. Because tonight had been all too perfect. Because to that point in my life, nothing better had ever happened to me.

_~Forever is a long, long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side. Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile; I wouldn't mind it, at all. I wouldn't mind it, at all.~_


End file.
